


語言障礙

by Reve_13



Series: 翻譯系列 [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: 在外國生活很難，在外國卻不懂當地語言則更難...米海爾打算買聖誕禮物送給飛龍，但他突然想起他不會說廣東話...他到底能不能成功買到呢？
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Series: 翻譯系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675561
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Language Barrier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818169) by [Reve_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13). 



> 謝謝各位閱覽。
> 
> 相信在看中文翻譯版的各位肯定是能看中文的啦，文中的語言障礙可能在英文版中感覺更明顯。我把應該是英語的對話斜體了，然後廣東話的對話繼續保留，請各位自行腦補，希望能為各位讀者帶來差不多的效果～

米海爾·阿爾巴托夫正在面對一個大挑戰。

身為俄羅斯黑手黨老大，米海爾早就習慣腥風血雨的交易場面，沒什麼大不了的，反正他有對他忠心耿耿的部下跟著，沒有什麼是解決不了的。不過，他和白龍堂主劉飛龍之間的複雜關係除外。

這是距離聖誕節不遠，十二月的其中一天。作為前歐洲殖民地，澳門和香港也一樣視聖誕節為最重要的節日之一。黑社會雖然每天都是沐浴在血海中，但聖誕節畢竟是聖誕節，操縱澳門賭業的三大黑幫組織每年都會一起舉辦聖誕舞會。這是一個向其他幫派炫耀自己財富的好機會，所有人都會坐上最豪華的車子到會場，帶著最美麗的伴侶，然後互相送贈奢華的禮物。作為其中兩個幫派的老大，米海爾和飛龍當然也會去。

年度黑幫炫耀大賽的事情怎麼樣都沒所謂，米海爾只是想送飛龍一份最好的禮物。要追求高嶺之花啊，落入俗套可不行。

米海爾自己一個在擁擠的澳門聖誕市集逛著。

和祖國俄羅斯不同，澳門位於亞熱帶地區，冬天一點都不冷，白色聖誕更加不可能。米海爾把隨時在身旁的助手保鏢都趕走了，自己一個享受溫暖的冬日陽光。聖誕市集和祖國的也不同，這裡更像是街頭小食集會，偶爾一兩家賣布偶、鎖匙圈的小店，但似乎都不會是能讓飛龍看上眼的玩兒。

在鵝卵石路上漫步去前行，米海爾到達了關前街，一條以賣古董聞名的街道。走了這麼久，一個深藍色的瓷器花瓶終於引起了米海爾的關注，這是一個高身段花瓶，繪上了一朵美麗的蓮花。

但米海爾發現自己深陷在來澳門之後的最大挑戰。

他不會說廣東話。

作為黑幫老大，加上自己性格使然，三餐和日用品當然不用他自己操心，手下自然會搞定。他做交易的對象都是以國際市場為目標的，自然也會說流利英語。米海爾從來都沒想過，原來自己地盤上的人，未必能和他溝通。

“ _呃…你會說英語嗎？_ ” 米海爾向古董店店主笑了笑，算是打了個招呼，然而，古董店的老爺子只是揮了揮手，沒有回話。

“ _你能不能跟我說一下這個花瓶有什麼特別？_ ” 米海爾指了一下花瓶。

“唔識聽啊。” 古董店老闆依然是揮了揮手，然後拿出計算機打出價格給米海爾看。

“ _No, 不是，我想多了解一點才買。_ ” 米海爾看了一眼，價格從來不是問題，可是他想確定這個花瓶配得上飛龍。

“No? 唔買? 咁過主啦.” 只聽懂了一個No，老闆以為米海爾只是來混的，根本不想買，所以就頭也不回的進去貨倉。

“ _啊?_ ” 就算沒辦法對話，米海爾也知道這家店不歡迎他。一半對買不到有點失望，在自己地盤這樣被如此對待還是第一次。“ _我靠！飛龍才不想要你的垃圾呢！他家裡說不定一整個房間都是這種古董！_ ”

……確實有可能。

* * *

仔細想想，送飛龍一件中式古董確實不是個好主意。雖然還沒有機會進去飛龍的睡房，不過可以想像是以珍貴古董裝飾著的中式裝橫。

他再次走在鵝卵石路上，努力思考究竟送什麼給他的飛龍才是最完美的。走到街尾，米海爾注意到一個懸掛在類似畫廊的店外的牌。

“在尋找送給特別的他的禮物嗎？”

好像被讀心了。米海爾控制不了自己推開店門的手。店裡也像是一個畫廊，空間不是很大，中間放了一張木桌子和幾張顏色一樣的木椅子，牆壁掛上了不少的油畫裝飾，雖然說不上是藝術愛好者，米海爾一幅都不認識，不過估計在澳門街邊小店也不會是什麼名畫。木桌子上散落著顏料的顏色，不過看起來也感覺不會很髒。看來看去，油畫都像是拿來裝飾的，米海爾完全猜不到這家店到底是賣什麼的。

“ _不好意思，有人在嗎？_ ” 米海爾清了清喉嚨，在無人的店裡喊著。

店裡一道關上了的門傳來有人衝下樓梯的腳步聲，不久，門被推開，一個長髮的中國女孩進了店面。

“外國人？”女孩沒料到店面會見到這個金髮的高大外國人 “Hello？”

“ _太好了！你會說英語嗎？_ ” 米海爾鬆了一口氣，他不想一天之內被丟出店外兩次。 

“啊，我會。你想找些什麼？” 女孩對他微微一笑。

“是的，我看到門外的告示，我想買禮物送給我的…愛人。”米海爾覺得很難對一個陌生人形容他和飛龍的關係。“你店裡是賣什麼的？”

“那你來對了地方啦。” 女孩對米海爾燦爛一笑，遞給他一本大相冊。“這裡是DIY工作坊！請看看我們的目錄。”

米海爾打開相冊看看，裡面都是以前客人的作品的照片。心意卡、手繪、陶瓷，連編織頸巾都有。米海爾從來沒考慮過手造的禮物，這樣也太不像黑幫了吧。

他剛想把相冊放下離開的時候，卻翻到了俄羅斯娃娃的照片。

“матрёшка? 可以做這個？”

“Ma…什麼？”女孩對於突然而來的俄語感到驚訝，但她剛好瞥見米海爾翻到的那一頁。“哦，俄羅斯娃娃。對啊，我們有娃娃在，你可以在這裡自己畫。有些人喜歡畫自己上去…”

“我要做這個！”

米海爾在木桌子旁坐好，女孩則把一套五個的娃娃和一些畫具拿出來。

“先生，你知道該怎麼做嗎？”

“…….不知道。“米海爾剛發現自己沒什麼美術天賦。

“首先，你要想好每個娃娃要畫什麼。例如，爸爸、媽媽、孩子之類，或者任何對你來說是特別的東西。“ 女孩似乎已經習慣客人通常都不知道自己在做什麼，”如果你要畫人臉的，可以拿他們的照片出來做參考。”

米海爾有點猶豫，他一個外國人女孩未必認得，但飛龍作為當地的首領，實在太容易被認出來。畫一個黑幫老大在俄羅斯娃娃上，也未免太奇怪了……更何況他完全沒信心能把飛龍的美貌畫出來。

“我還是靠想像吧…“ 他拿起鉛筆，開始在娃娃上打草稿。

* * *

聖誕舞會在澳門豪華酒店裡面舉行，他們預訂了酒店最大的場地，三個組織的重要成員一般都是坐著豪華房車，在差不多的時間到達。白蛇和俄羅斯黑幫的老大們也一樣。

飛龍穿上一件深綠色絲綢長衫，胸前繡上了一頭栩栩如生的金龍，長髮隨意的束起。他和陶一起步出長房車，陶忙著整理飛龍的衣服。

米海爾則自己開著他鮮紅的開篷跑車到達。他穿上黑色正裝，卻沒有系領帶，最上面的兩顆釦子也沒有扣上。他在副駕駛座上拿起一個大禮物盒，盒子上用繪有雪景的花紙包好。

“飛龍！你好嗎？“ 米海爾把車子的鎖匙丟給旁邊站著的酒店泊車小哥。

“米海爾。” 飛龍抬頭，對他展露一個幾乎看不見的笑容。“葉，幫我把這些禮物拿進會場吧，都是給其他幫派的老頭子們的。陶，拿好這個。金色的那個我自己拿。”

飛龍親自拿著金色的禮物盒，陶則幫忙拿著一個紫色的禮物，兩人一同前往聖誕舞會會場，米海爾小跑了幾步，跟著他們一起走。

聖誕舞會說實話，就是黑幫炫耀的會場，人們都悉心打扮著，女人們戴上閃閃發亮的珠寶，手持名牌手袋。

“哎呀，這個算不上是什麼禮物啦。今年我在北方掙了不少呢。”一個老頭子把法拉利的車匙送給另一個老頭，”我聽說你虧了不少，要賣車補上？來來來，拿著這個。”

交換禮物當然也不是什麼純真的友誼交流，只是用來取笑他人，顯擺自己的工具，有些小組織則用來拍馬屁，希望能和大人物們套點交情。飛龍也不是太喜歡，不過傳統就是傳統，沒辦法。

“劉堂主，我們是新界那邊的虎幫，這是我們的小小心意。”一個留著羊咩鬚的中年大叔看見飛龍進了會場，就馬上跑過來，遞給飛龍一個木盒子。“我們從杭州拿到的上等絲綢，劉堂主用來做衣服肯定很好看。”

飛龍微笑著點了一下頭，就讓陶幫忙收下禮物。

“米海爾！飛龍！看到你們真好啊。” 澳門賭業三大黑幫的最後一個，葡萄牙的黑手黨老大也看見了他們。

“阿方索。” 米海爾和飛龍輪流和他握手，“好久不見。”

“哈哈，我知道你們兩個都不是十二月過聖誕的人，不過嘛。” 阿方索看起來和電影中的黑手黨一模一樣，他拍了一下手，讓部下拿來兩瓶紅酒，“來，我給你們的禮物。葡萄牙來的最上等紅酒。”

“謝了。” 飛龍收下紅酒，然後和陶手上的紫色盒子交換。“我送你的，茶具套裝。”

“波利斯！把那個拿過來。” 米海爾喊了一下跟在後面遠方的部下，“這是我送你的，俄羅斯漆盒，我聽說你在收藏這些？”

“哇，謝謝啦。好好享受今夜吧。” 阿方索很高興，他確實在收藏漆盒，急不及待想馬上欣賞米海爾送的禮物。

阿方索是走開了，但很多人發現了剛進會場的兩人，都跑來表示一下自己的心意，很快，陶和波利斯手上已經有十多個禮物盒子。

“飛龍，要出去休息一下嗎？” 米海爾和第十一個人握了一下手，把剛收到的法國水晶酒杯丟給波利斯拿好。

“……好。”飛龍也有點累了。

兩個人悄悄的離開會場，丟下陶和波利斯繼續收禮物。然而，他們兩人還是各自拿著一個禮物盒。

“要坐那個嗎？”米海爾看見酒店外的纜車站。這個纜車只是來回酒店和外面的街道兩個站，不過卻是在一個巨型音樂噴泉上，可以看到震撼的水舞表演。

“……………” 車廂中只有尷尬的沉默。

“……現在怎麼樣？”飛龍打破了沉默，低頭注視著大腿上的金色盒子。

“啊，那是送我的嗎？”米海爾露出溫暖的笑容，然後揮了一下自己手上的大盒子，“我也有禮物送你。”

兩人互相交換了禮物，卻繼續相對無言。米海爾發現原來包著禮物的不是普通花紙，而是有著精細刺繡的布。“哇…這些小小的正方形是什麼？”

“…那才不是正方形。這是吉字，幸運的意思！”飛龍翻了一個白眼，“你怎麼住在澳門這麼久一個字都不認得？你上廁所怎麼分辨男女廁的啊？”

“在門外等著人出來。你剛提醒了我買禮物時的悲慘經歷…” 米海爾默默的覺得翻白眼的飛龍很可愛，“我可以打開門？在這裡直接打開禮物不禮貌，這點我還是知道的…”

“打開吧，我沒所謂。”飛龍把視線轉向窗外。

米海爾小心翼翼的把包裝打開，裡頭是一瓶高級伏特加，還不是隨隨便便的一瓶，酒瓶上雕刻了一頭龍，瓶身上還有數不清的鑽石裝飾。米海爾馬上就認出來了，這是龍之眼，世界上最貴的伏特加。

“…哇，這是刻板印象誒。”米海爾笑了。

“所以你是不喝嗎！” 飛龍聽見米海爾的笑聲有點不爽，皺著眉問。

“…怎麼會呢。我很喜歡。“ 米海爾知道繼續逗飛龍的話肯定不會有好下場。”打開我的禮物吧。”

“……” 飛龍沉默著打開米海爾的禮物 “俄羅斯套娃？這是什麼？“

“哈哈，我畫的！像我嗎？” 米海爾看著飛龍迷惘的神情不禁失笑，他在飛龍手上把第一個娃娃拿過來，那是一隻棕熊。“來，打開這裡。”

飛龍把棕熊娃娃打開，第二隻是熊貓。

“那是你哦。”

“……” 飛龍再翻了一個白眼，然後把熊貓打開。第三個娃娃是一個金發穿西裝的男人。“怎麼又是你？“

“認得出來嗎？很好。“ 米海爾對自己的畫沒什麼自信。

“畫得很像。所以第四個又是我？“飛龍微微一笑，再次把娃娃打開。第四個娃娃是長黑髮的男人，一身火紅，衣服上面有隻金色的長條形有腳動物，”衣服上的是蜥蜴？“

“……是龍。“

“你的畫真差勁。“ 飛龍露出有點戲弄的笑容，繼續打開。最後一個娃娃是個有黑色頭髮的男孩。”這是？“

“陶。“ 米海爾無法直視飛龍在嘲笑他的眼神。”最後一個我想不到畫什麼，就突然想起老是跟著你的那個小不點。“

“…謝謝，我會把它放在睡房裡的。“飛龍覺得自己的臉有點紅，幸好晚上的燈光不足，沒辦法看見，”偶然拿來笑一下的。“

纜車的車程很短，很快就要下車了。雖然不願意，他們兩個還是得回去會場。在進會場大門之前，飛龍一把抓著米海爾的手，在他耳邊輕聲說了一句：

“我愛你。“

“or oy nei?“ 米海爾聽不懂廣東話，一臉驚訝的看著飛龍。

“那是滾開的意思。“飛龍頭也不回的走進會場。米海爾雖然還是一頭霧水的，不過也習慣了飛龍情緒突然改變，也不覺得有什麼。

“老大！你去哪裡？你看，我一直在替你收禮物！”波利斯看到米海爾進來就馬上跑來，他手上拿著十多個大小不一的禮物盒子，兩隻手臂上還掛著不少紙袋，“這是舊城區的人送來的，這邊的是……”

“Or oy nei。”米海爾對著部下不耐煩的揮了揮手，順便炫耀一下自己剛學會的廣東話詞語。波利斯在組織裡是負責和澳門人溝通的，自然會說廣東話。

“……啊！？” 波利斯差點把手上的禮物全掉下。“你剛說什麼了？”

米海爾突然明白這絕對不是什麼“滾開”。他乾咳了一聲，“…那是什麼意思？”

波利斯一臉狐疑的看著他。“誰教你的？酒店那些漂亮女生？那是我愛你的意思！”

“我愛你？Я люблю тебя？”米海爾一半驚訝，一半卻是狂喜，他的飛龍剛剛跟他說愛你了！

“是…不要讓我再重覆啦。我對老大你沒那個意思。”

“我靠，我對你也沒有那個意思。我走了，接下來你自己看著辦。”米海爾拍了拍波利斯的肩，嘴角忍不住上揚，“我感覺我會過一個美妙的聖誕夜。”

“什麼？不要啦…” 波利斯一臉困惑，手拿著幾十份禮物，無言的看著自家老大愉快地跑去白蛇首領的身邊，’……這樣啊。”


	2. Extra

"Boris" 自從聖誕夜和白蛇首領一起在舞會神秘失踪之後，俄羅斯黑手黨老大每天都心情愉快，好像世界上沒什麼可以煩惱似的。今天，他卻坐在真皮沙發上，一臉認真的看著自己的部下，“我考慮了很久。”

“啊？”他的部下一臉想死的表情回答。自從不小心發現了老大和劉飛龍的關係之後，米海爾一直跟他講飛龍這個、飛龍那個的，白白知道了很多他沒興趣知道的消息，現在他連劉飛龍喜歡去哪家髮廊都知道了。是，劉飛龍是很漂亮，可是這樣的高嶺之花，可不是他能去摘的。

"我去買禮物的那天啊，" 米海爾繼續自說自話，"我被店老闆趕出去了。"

"啊？誰那麼大膽？" Boris 立馬站起來，把槍掏出，"這個交給我處理吧。"

"我又不是叫你去斃了他" 米海爾差點被手中的伏特加傖死，"我只是想說，我發現我沒辦法和店老闆溝通。"

"......" 默默的把槍收好。

"教我說廣東話。"米海爾認真的宣布自己的計劃，"我想用飛龍的語言，對他甜言蜜語。"

"...是是是，你是老大，都聽你的。"

"啊，先教我怎麼分男女廁所。"

"啊？"

* * *

那天之後已經過了很久，作為兩個組織的領導，他們各自都有生意要處理。米海爾邀請飛龍吃晚飯，都被拒絕好幾次了，這天他終於忍不住，直接開著開篷跑車衝去白蛇的總部。

"阿爾巴托夫先生。"迎接他的是葉，"您和飛龍老大有約嗎？"

"啊，當然了。" 說謊起來臉不紅氣不喘的米海爾毫不猶豫的回答，"請帶路吧。"

作為飛龍的助手和保鏢，葉當然知道飛龍的日程表絕對沒有和米海爾的約定，但他也同時很清楚聖誕夜的事情，還有和麻見隆一之間交錯的關係，他覺得自家老大是時候該走下一步了，如果他不能成為飛龍的那個人，這個俄羅斯人倒是不錯。

"當然，請跟我來。" 葉帶著米海爾走進白蛇總部，長長的走廊有著無數個小房間，路過的時候，不少人伸出頭，狐疑的看著米海爾。

走上好幾層樓，終於到了飛龍的睡房。葉敲了敲門，開門的是陶。

"葉？飛大人剛剛洗完澡，你有重要的事情要跟他說嗎" 陶從門縫中看著來客，"啊，阿爾巴托夫先生。"

"Hi, little guy." 米海爾把門推開，自把自為的走進去，陶這麼小的身軀，哪裡擋得住他。"親愛的。你在哪裡啊?"

"......唉。" 飛龍坐在梳妝台前，正等著陶幫他抹乾頭髮，他聽見門外的聲音，就知道這隻俄羅斯熊肯定會入侵他的房間，"陶，葉，沒關係，你們走吧。"

米海爾輕輕鬆松的走進來，飛龍的頭髮還濕著，感覺比平常更有光澤，米海爾拿起旁邊的梳子，輕輕的幫飛龍梳頭。

"躝出去。" 飛龍沒好氣的說，"Get out."

"啊？Get out 不是 or oy nei 嗎？飛龍老師？" 米海爾壞笑著，避開飛龍往他身上打的手，"我學習很認真的啊。"

飛龍翻了個白眼，同時很驚訝米海爾竟然還記得聖誕夜的話。

"飛龍老師，我現在會分男女啦，男是上面有些東西的，女的是像兩條腿翹著的！"米海爾繼續為飛龍梳著頭髮，"不過還不會寫。"

"哎呀，恭喜你啦，不用再洗手間外白等了。"飛龍閉上眼，決定還是安心享受溫柔的觸感。

米海爾拾起旁邊的毛巾，輕輕印乾飛龍的頭髮，他彎下身，在飛龍的耳邊輕語，"Feilong, ngo wui wing yuan oy nei."

我會永遠愛你

飛龍可以想像這個人花了多久才學會這幾個字，他張開眼睛，透過鏡子觀察身後的人，米海爾不是像平日一樣沒心沒肺的笑著，那個真摯的眼神一見難忘。飛龍抬起頭，直視著那個男人的美麗藍眼睛。

"說到要做到。"

"當然，親愛的。"

"那～現在學一下怎麼寫我們的名字吧。" 飛龍狡猾的笑著，從抽屜拿出一張紙，擦擦的寫上兩人的名字，然後把紙遞給身後的男人。"寫得好的話說不定能給你點獎勵。"

劉飛龍

米海爾 阿爾巴托夫 

"不是吧？"米海爾難以置信的看著紙上的字，還能更複雜點嗎？"天啊這個有多少筆劃？我的名字怎麼可能變得這麼長？裡面怎麼有幾個X在啊？"

"玩得開心點。我的書桌可以借你，一個小時後我有其他事情做，趕緊。" 飛龍壞笑著，總不能讓你那麼容易得手嘛。

"混蛋，我倒是想看你講俄語。"米海爾把第十張紙丟進垃圾桶。

"Михаи́л Арба́тов" (Mikhail Arbatov)

"......你能不能再完美一點？到底你有沒有不會做的事情啊..."

"你努力找找看嘛，Мишка" (Mishka)


End file.
